The market for street legal recreational vehicles is exploding. Although traditionally motorcycles have dominated the street legal segment, three-wheeled roadsters have recently gained a foothold. Among three wheeled roadsters, Vanderhall Motor Works has set itself apart as a manufacturer of premium roadsters, bringing luxury, class, and classic style without sacrificing power or performance. Indeed, as the market for three wheeled roadsters becomes more competitive, solutions are needed that address consumers demand for better handling and speed while still maintaining a sleek design. Thus, there is still significant room for improvement to designs for three wheeled roadsters.